Meet it up
by Azalees
Summary: Qu'est-ce-que se serais si l'amitié entre Cece et Rocky cessait de fonctionner?


Dans les studio de Shake It Up Chicago, Rocky et Cece venaient tout juste de terminer leur chorégraphie pour l'émission du lendemain.

« Hé Rocky, on pourrait aller manger une glace toi et moi ?

Je peut pas j'ai oublié que j'avais, heu... bafouilla celle-ci.

Je tu avais quoi ? S'impatienta Cece.

Heu, Deuce m'a promit qu'il allait m'apprendre à faire...

Du bouche à bouche ? Demanda Cece, relevant les sourcils, se demandant ce que Deuce pouvait bien avoir promit à sa BFF.

Des tours de magie ! S'exclama Rocky, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. »

Cece alla sonner chez les Martinez, et c'est Deuce qui alla ouvrir:

« Salut Deuce, Rocky est là ?

Rocky ? Non pourquoi ?

La traîtresse! S'exclama la rousse enragée. »

La Jones s'en alla laissant Deuce seul désormais. Mais ça tombait bien pour lui car ce n'était pas Rocky mais Dina qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et c'était à elle qu'il apprenait les tours de magie.

« Choisis une carte, Dina.

Voilà. Répondit-elle

Ne me la montre pas, et remets la dans le paquet.

C'est fait !

C'est pas celle la, pas celle la, celle la ?!

Hahaha! Non c'est... celle la! Dit Dina, montrant un As de Pic.

Oh... Dit Deuce, gêné. »

Et ils se mirent à rigoler. Deuce avait toujours voulu faire une déclaration d'amour à Dina. Il fouilla dans deux ou trois placards et sortit finalement un poème.

« Dina, c'est pour toi. Dit-il timidement.

Merci, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lis. »

 **D** _es que je te vois je rougis_

 **I** _rrésistible et charmante_

 **N** _'importe qui peut t'aimer_

 **A** _jamais je t'aimerais_

Deuce rougis mais avec Dina cette fois-ci, ils se regardèrent avec amour et, à ce moment là, il entendirent un petite voix.

« Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants Bla ! Bla ! Bla !

Flynn ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? S'exclamèrent les deux tourtereaux.

Logan nourrit des chiots; ma mère à du travail; Jeremy a une épreuve de sauvetage; Cece révise (soit-disant); Henry donne des cours; Ty révise (c'est déjà plus crédible que pour ma sœur). Bref, il ne me reste que Gunther et vous deux pour m'amuser !

Oh! Et tu nous a choisis nous ?

Non, Gunther ajoute des paillettes sur sa nouvelle tenue! Vous êtes le, dit Flynn avant de se mettre à compter, huitième choix!

C'est déjà mieux que le neuvième! S'exclamèrent Dina et Deuce.

En fait... Il n'y a pas de neuvième choix... » Bafouilla Flynn.

Cece, toujours à la recherche de Rocky, alla sonner chez les Blue.

« Pourquoi tu m'as mentis ? T'es qu'une égoïs... Ty !

Alors déjà; tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux mais au masculin – je suis un homme tout de même, ça se voit à mon apparence et à mon charme ! – et Bonjour ! Hurla Ty.

Si tu le dis... » Répondit Cece, trouvant depuis toujours que Ty avait une apparence et un mental de petite fille et que son air de charmeur était imaginaire.

Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici ?

Je voulais savoir si Rocky était là ? »

Soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir. Ty admira Cece, des gouttes d'eau dans ses cheveux volants au vent, les lèvres mouillées, brillantes. Sans oublier qu'à ce moment, il sentait l'odeur de son parfum s'évaporant dans l'air. Il la regardait comme si elle était un petit chien battu. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas de la peine qu'il ressentait, c'était de l'amour.

« Non, mais tu ne vas pas rentrer dans le froid... Entre ! Dit-il.

Oh, ce serais avec plaisir ! Mais, je ne voudrais pas déranger...

Non, au contraire ! »

Décidément, Cece était séduite par le charme imaginaire de Ty. Il lui servit un chocolat chaud et lui dit de farfouiller un peut dans les placard, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. En les ouvrant, la Jones se rendit compte que Rocky n'était pas malheureuse car dans les placards se trouvait uniquement des aliments végétariens: Salade, pommes, poires, saucisses végétariennes et surtout, une dizaine de plats marqués « végétarien ». Finalement, elle laissa tomber les aliments végétariens et opta pour du bacon. Ty trouva ça bizarre mais pour une foi que Flynn n'avait pas la possibilité d'en manger. Cece et lui s'installèrent dans le canapé, et, buvant un chocolat chaud et mangeant du bacon (oui, Ty aussi). Ils discutèrent longuement, semblant avaler chacun des mots sotant de la bouche de l'autre.


End file.
